Many people experience difficulty in sleeping because of breathing problems. These problems may result in snoring, or the more serious condition of sleep apnea. One treatment for sleep breathing disorders involves the use of dental devices for extending forward the lower jaw of the patient. These devices operate to more fully open the breathing passageway, thereby allowing for easier breathing, whether that breathing be through the nose or through the mouth. Furthermore, many people suffer from degraded teeth or jaw pain arising from bruxing or the grinding of teeth during sleep. One treatment for grinding involves the use of dental devices that put pressure on a patient's front teeth to relax and unclench the patient's jaw.
These dental devices may be created in labs after a dentist sends in a patient's dental impressions. This procedure can cost the patient substantial time and money because the dentist creates a dental impression and then the lab creates the dental device after the dentist sends in the dental impression. Also, these lab-created dental devices are often designed to target particular problems. For example, a device for treating snoring may not help a patient who grinds his teeth.
People who suffer from sleep problems may seek help from a sleep laboratory. Doctors at the laboratory may perform tests on patients as they sleep. Doctors may further test the effectiveness of various dental devices on the patients as treatment options. During tests, doctors may need quick access inside a patient's mouth, and dental devices that hook or attach inside the patient's mouth may hinder the doctors' ability to gain quick access inside the mouth. This scenario may also occur during surgery when a patient is unconscious, and a dental device is inserted into the mouth to maintain the patient's airway.